general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus
Perseus is a zombie-apocalypse based fanfic by Masta. Overview Australia is a great country. It is most commonly voted as one of the most inhabitable places on Earth. It is basically crime free at times, and all the people are lovely. Of course, all this changed when ‘it’ happened. It was a cold day, very windy outside, and Nick woke up feeling like shit. He should’ve known that something fishy was going on, and that there was some serious foreshadowing happening in his life. Nick is twenty eight years old. He’s a journalist. He lives by himself, in Hobart, Tasmania, but was originally from Sydney. He was forced to relocate for his job, and whilst he has been earning good amounts of money, he has been severely lonely for the past two and a half years. Nick has had chances to make friends, and socialize, but he just doesn’t feel up to the task. He doesn’t know if he hates the people he’s around, or he hates himself. Nick is just a train wreck of a person. When he was in Sydney, he was living an A+ life. He had an amazing girlfriend, was winning silverware with his local soccer club, and had his band was running gigs at the local Uni pub. On top of that, he had a reasonably steady job at his father’s law firm as an assistant and got vastly over paid. What a life. Upon re locating to Hobart, Nick was forced to leave his girlfriend, Laina. Laina was absolutely stunning. Tall, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, slim figure…Nick landed a jackpot. After living in Tasmania for two years, Nick got a call from Laina. Nick was shocked; he didn’t know what to say. Turns out that Laina would also be moving to Hobart, as she got a job as an English Studies lecturer at the University of Tasmania. Laina asked of Nick to meet her at the airport, and show her around, which Nick joyfully accepted. Finally, Nick thought, finally he won’t be as lonely so more. Finally he will have his girlfriend back. It was a terrible way to break up, since Laina didn’t want to abandon her education, but here is the chance to mend it back together. Upon arriving at the airport, Nick saw Laina, beautiful as always…with a young man next to her, which Nick was soon to find out was Laina’s new boyfriend Sebastian. Nick was heartbroken. His life had gotten even worse. There was literally no true way for Nick to find happiness in his current world he was living in… Fast forward to present day. Two and a half years since Nick has moved. Characters *Perseus/Characters *Perseus/Characters/No Spoilers Chapters Perseus currently has ten chapters planned. *Chapter One *Chapter Two *Chapter Three *Chapter Four *Chapter Five *Chapter Six *Chapter Seven *Chapter Eight *Chapter Nine *Chapter Ten Trivia *Working titles for this series were 'Minerva' and 'Gay Fags Having Anal'. *Perseus' theme is 'La Mer' by Nine Inch Nails. Category:Masta Category:Stories Category:Stories in progress Category:Zombie Stories Category:Drama Stories Category:Perseus